Lumière Eternelle
by Rose Silver
Summary: Traduction . Au quotidien, il se noie en elle. Dans ses sourires mystérieux, dans son rire, dans ses cheveux d'or.


Bonjour une nouvelle traduction cette fois ci de sleepy eyed le rating n'est pas la par hasard donc si vous n'avez pas l'age veuillez quitter cette page

sinon bonne lecture!

* * *

**Lumière Éternelle**

Au quotidien, il se noie en elle. Dans ses sourires mystérieux, dans son rire, dans ses cheveux d'or. Elle est son salut, tout ce qui reste de sa pureté, sa peau douce comme de la soie est conservée en lieu sûr sous sa robe brodée de perles.

Ses battements de cœur sont sa raison de vivre et après la mort de Juan, il aurait tout donné pour être auprès d'elle, sa gardienne.

Elle est la seule à qui il est fidèle, la seule en qui il a confiance, c'est pourquoi il se retrouve à courir dans les rues de Rome avec le sang de son frère sur les mains, et ses vêtements couverts de sang.

Il avait aimé Juan aussi, il y a longtemps. Avant que son père ne devienne Pape, il avait un amour féroce pour sa famille. Mais il n'aurait jamais placé le bonheur de quiconque au-dessus de celui de sa douce sœur, il y avait toujours eu un lien spécial entre eux. Mais avec le temps, sa mère, son père et Juan surtout, avaient détruit son innocence. Il tolérerait Vanozza et Rodrigo, mais il ne pouvait supporter la chose misérable que son frère était devenu. Menacer la vie de Giovanni avait été son dernier acte de cruauté, mais ce cher Juan était aussi à blâmer pour tant d'autres blessures invisibles de Lucrèzia. Elle avait souffert pendant des mois, après qu'il lui ait enlevé Narcissus , Cesare ne pourrait pas supporter de voir une telle angoisse sur son visage une fois de plus. Si elle était morte à cause de tout ce stress accumulé à la fois par Sa Sainteté et par Juan, il serait devenu fou et l'aurait pourchassé jusqu'en enfer pour l'avoir envoyé si loin de lui.

C'est seulement quand il atteint la porte fermée de sa chambre qu'il permet à ses pieds de se reposer. Il se penche pour reprendre son souffle, en s'appuyant contre le bois poncé. Le sang de Juan a séché à cause du vent. Il colle ses doigts ensemble, furieux d'avoir été oublié si vite. Mais Cesare n'oublie pas. Il n'oubliera jamais que ses mains ont réduit au silence pour toujours le jeune taureau Borgia , qu'il a commis un fratricide et condamné son âme cette nuit. Mais au fond de lui il n'arrive pas à regretter son acte. Lucrezia, Rome, l'Italie, tout le monde se portera mieux.

A son chevet, il la regarde à la faible lumière qu'offre la lune, il se nourrit du calme qu'inspire sa présence. Elle dort à poings fermés, tournée sur le côté, sa chemise de nuit remontée jusqu'aux cuisses, les draps enroulés autour de ses jambes, elle ressemble à un ange endormi.

«Lucrezia», chuchote Cesare submergé par l'envie de la toucher. Accroupi, il repousse les cheveux de son front pour poser ses lèvres dessus. A cette minuscule perturbation, sa sœur se réveille d'un coup, et si Cesare avait été n'importe quel autre homme, sa gorge aurait était tranchée nette. Mais Cesare n'est pas n'importe quel homme, il est le chef légitime des armées papales, que son père le voit ou pas, et donc, il rit.

«Sis», souffle-t-il à l'oreille de Lucrezia, l'emprisonnant contre sa poitrine, sa main serrée autour de la sienne où elle tient le poignard, qu'elle cache sous son oreiller. "Tu attends de la compagnie?" Depuis combien de temps dort-elle avec cette arme? Pourquoi a-t-elle jugé nécessaire de dormir au-dessus d'une lame d'acier ? Ou était la sœur qu'il pourchassait à travers leur jardin jusqu'à ce qu'ils se frottent le nez. Le mariage et les cruautés l'ont endurci, la femme qu'il voit maintenant a perdu sa naïveté, et est à présent déterminée à ne plus être un simple pion dans le jeu de son père.

Lucrezia laissa tomber le couteau au son de sa voix et, une fois libérée, se jeta rapidement dans les bras de son frère. Ses bras s'enroulèrent instantanément autour de son cou. "Chezza!"

"Oui, mon amour." Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, il est heureux qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son sourire qui révèle trop de dents et lui donne un air dangereux. Le fait d'avoir abattu son frère couplé avec la manière dont les cils de Lucrezia brossent la peau de sa gorge lui donne le sentiment d'être plus qu'humain, un dieu, ose-t-il pensait.

Ils restent silencieux, l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques minutes tandis que le pouls de Lucrezia ralentit doucement. Avec Cesare à côté d'elle, la peur glisse à travers ses doigts comme du sable.

Peu importe combien il est agréable de la serrer dans ses bras, la curiosité de sa sœur les sépare. "Quel est le motif de ta visite?" demande-t-elle avec une adorable moue sur le visage, les yeux grands ouverts, en s'éloignant de la chaleur de sa poitrine pour regarder son visage. Mais ce n'est pas son visage qui détient les réponses. Comme il ne dit rien, elle soulève un de ses bras pour placer un baiser suppliant au centre de la paume de sa main, avant d'être attirée par la forte odeur de cuivre et la couleur de rouille de ses mains.

La première chose que Lucrezia fait, parce qu'elle est une Borgia et qu'elle a été élevée comme telle, habituée à verser le sang, c'est de déposer un baiser sur la paume de Cesare comme prévu. Elle lèche le sang appréciant le goût sur ses lèvres, et reporte ensuite son attention une fois de plus sur le visage de son frère, elle le sonde du regard. Il se sent nu sous le poids de celui-ci, "qui?" il ressent une douleur soudaine dans la poitrine.

Il n'y a pas de secrets entre eux, si elle lui demandait, il mettrait le monde à ses pieds.

«Juan», dit-il sans hésiter simplement, son visage porte un masque de prudence et ses yeux scrutent sa réaction. Elle ne montre rien dans un premier temps, elle le regarde simplement, les lèvres entrouvertes, elle est surprise évidemment. C'est terrifiant, d'attendre sa réponse. Elle partage sa haine de leur frère, bien sûr, mais souhaiter sa mort est une chose, découvrir qu'il est vraiment mort en est une autre. Il serait tout à fait normal qu'elle sorte de la chambre en hurlant et aille directement dans la chambre de leur mère pour relayer ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

Sa prise autour de sa taille est, possessive et effrayée, à la fois. Mais Lucrèce ne devient pas hystérique. Elle ne le condamne pas pour l'assassinat de son frère. Elle n'a même pas laissé l'ombre de la peur traverser ses traits.

Une fois l'information digérée les yeux de Lucrezia clignotent comme ceux d'un hibou, puis tout son visage s'illumine d'un sourire, son sourire, celui qu'elle ne réserve qu'à lui quand ils sont seuls et qu'il n'y a personne pour se soucier d'eux. «Tu l'as tué!" elle chuchote d'un air conspirateur avant d'embrasser à nouveau la paume de sa main, ses doigts aussi, goûtant le dernier reste de vie de son défunt frère, et il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir pris de vertige à la façon dont sa langue passe entre l'espace de ses doigts. Il est fou, ils ont été fabriqués dans le même moule avec la même folie.

C'est cette folie, cette obscurité qui coule dans leurs veines, qui les lie ensemble, qui fait que Cesare regarde la bouche de sa sœur quand elle se redresse pour lire la confirmation dans ses yeux. Ses lèvres sont rouges du sang de leur frère. Si Cesare avait été un homme ce soir, il se sentirait honteux d'avoir causé la chute de son frère mais ce soir, Cesare Borgia n'est pas un homme. Ce soir, il est un dieu. Et parce qu'il est un dieu, il hoche la tête distraitement pour confirmer que ce qu'il dit est vrai, il réduit l'espace entre leurs visages.

Il n'embrasse pas Lucrezia, mais il en est proche. Leurs nez se frôlent, front contre front, ils sont assez proches pour que Cesare puisse compter les paillettes d'argent dans les yeux de sa sœur et sente son souffle contre son menton. Ils ont été ici une centaine de fois, juste au bord du précipice. Sa pureté est en lambeaux, mais Lucrezia, elle peut encore être sauvée. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle il n'y a jamais rien eu entre eux jusqu'à ce jour, jamais il ne jouerait son âme.

Elle l'avait embrassé une fois, un baiser chaste, rien de plus qu'un coup de bec sur la bouche, mais cela avait suffi à le rendre fou.

"Cesare". Son nom, n'est qu'un soupir sur ses lèvres il résonne en lui, dans sa chair dans ses os et allume un feu en lui. Ses doigts se perdent dans les boucles épaisses de ses cheveux et il ne dit rien, il regarde la couleur cristalline de ses yeux, noirs sur les bords mais d'un bleu éclatant à l'intérieur.

Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Un événement cosmique. Un trou noir, qui s'ouvre en plein milieu de la chambre et avale le frère et la sœur. Cette frontière qui les avait toujours séparé volait en éclat ils fusionnaient ensemble complètement, ni Cesare ni Lucrezia ne seront jamais plus en mesure de se contenter de fragments de l'autre, ils ont besoin de plus.

Il ne sait pas qui comprend en premier cette fusion entre leurs âmes, mais l'instant d'après leurs lèvres sont connectées c'est comme si on volait tout l'air que contenaient ses poumons. Ils partagent le goût persistant de leur frère Juan, se nourrissent de leur victoire, de son décès. Ses doigts s'enroulent dans ses cheveux comme elle s'assied sur ses genoux.

C'est une fatalité. Au fond, Cesare savait qu'ils finiraient par disparaître complètement l'un dans l'autre un jour, mais sa prévision n'atténue en rien la sensation de la langue de Lucrezia qui glisse sur sa lèvre inférieure en guise d'invitation. Elle est son soleil. Son monde tourne autour d'elle depuis le jour où sa mère l'a placée dans ses bras pour la première fois, et comme le soleil, elle brûle. Ses seins pleins qui se soulèvent lentement contre sa mince chemise, marquent le devant de sa poitrine. L'intérieur de sa bouche est brûlant quand elle l'ouvre lui permettant de continuer son exploration.

Je serais heureux de mourir ainsi, pense-t-il distraitement, tout envie de s'abstenir de la chair de sa soeur disparue. Même la mort de son frère semble un rêve à présent.

Il est facile d'allonger Lucrezia sur les draps, et encore plus facile de couvrir son corps avec le sien. Il se fond en elle, un accord parfait, et quand ses lèvres se posent sur sa pomme d'Adam, Cesare ne fait rien pour étouffer un faible gémissement.

"Permets-moi de te voir sis", souffle-t-il à son oreille, sa voix est rauque. Les jambes autour de ses hanches, il trouve l'ourlet de sa robe et le tire vers le haut de ses cuisses en posant une question silencieuse.

Lucrezia est prompt à répondre, se cambrant loin du lit, vers le haut vers la chaleur de la poitrine de son frère.

Elle quémande un baiser, mais il lui refuse, il se met à genoux entre ses jambes et savoure la vue de sa sœur en dessous de lui, allongée sur les draps de soie. C'est tellement mieux que tous les rêves qu'il a pu faire. La lumière met en valeur son teint de porcelaine. Sa chevelure sauvage, forme un halo autour de son visage et ses courbes légères, sont tout ce que désirent ses mains.

L'ironie de leur position ne lui échappe pas. Il s'agenouille devant elle comme un saint homme s'agenouille devant un autel. Elle est sa foi, sa lumière, tout ce que Dieu ne pourrait jamais être pour lui.

Elle se tortillait sous son poids, mais le regarde droit dans les yeux, les joues et les lèvres gonflées par ses baisers .

Aussi vite qu'il en est capable, Cesare se dépouille de ses derniers vêtements, chacun d'eux étant comme une vipère sur sa peau. Et seulement quand il est nu sous la lumière de la lune il se glisse sous les couvertures avec sa sœur. Lucrezia aime ses formes anguleuses, comme il aime ses courbes et quand ils se touchent enfin sans barrières, un même gémissement passe leurs lèvres.

Pendant qu'il marque le côté de sa gorge avec des baisers humides, la main de Cesare dérive vers le haut des jambes de sa sœur, à un endroit qu'il revendique en silence depuis de nombreuses années. Il trouve rapidement ce qu'il cherche, l'humidité à l'intérieur de ses cuisses est comme des vagues sur ses doigts.

«Crezia», soupire-t-il contre sa tempe, humide de sueur, en s'enfonçant un peu plus en elle, augmentant un peu plus cette folie qui les consume lentement. Elle s'accroche à lui et gémit contre son épaule, ses dents s'enfonçant lentement dans sa chair laissant de légères marques. «S'il te plaît», supplie-t-elle, mais il sait qu'elle n'est pas prête, pas encore. Elle veut s' enfoncer en lui, qu'ils s'emmêlent jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus rien. Et ce sera leur fin, la fin de l'ancienne Lucrezia et de son protecteur Cesare , il ne peut rien lui refuser.

Ses mains sont à présent sur ses hanches, il aligne leurs corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parallèles et, même si elle lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts, il trouve ses yeux. Lucrezia scrute son frère à travers ses cils blonds et passe sa main sur sa joue mal rasée.

Cesare la regarde dans les yeux jusqu'à se perdre dans son regard, leurs visages sont crispés de plaisir. Son corps l'accepte lentement, cède centimètre après centimètre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pleinement ancré en elle. Elle l'envahit complètement. Il pense qu'il pourrait même être capable de sentir son âme à travers les pores de sa peau. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse en être sûr, Lucrezia se déplace sous lui, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ses bras. Elle lui ordonne de bouger. Cesare pense qu'il pourrait voler en éclats, maintenant retenu à la réalité uniquement par ses halètements mais il obéit.

Il refait presque tout le chemin en elle, déchirant ses entrailles dans un demi-sanglot.

Ils se déplacent ensemble comme s'ils dansaient, en parfaite synchronisation, le doux roulement de ses hanches et la réunion de leurs corps est magique. Lucrezia supplie avec de langoureux baisers, leurs bouches se rencontrent encore et encore, leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements résonnent dans la pièce silencieuse.

«Lucrezia», récite Cesare comme une prière, pétrissant sa poitrine d'une main, l'autre posée dans le creux de son dos. Elle dit son nom comme s'il pouvait la sauver, la respiration en lambeaux.

Bientôt, tout devient plus fort plus intense , la poussée des hanches de Cesare devient plus forte, Lucrezia rebondit sur le matelas, haletante et en sueur. Elle s'accroche à lui, en lui murmurant ces mots doux comme des plumes, "je t' aime" du bout des lèvres et en un rien de temps tout fut fini.

Elle tombe dans la blancheur aveuglante de l'orgasme avant Cesare, se contractant sauvagement autour de lui. Il a juste le temps de se retirer pour peindre les draps et le ventre de sa sœur avec sa semence, il pousse un cri proche d'un grondement sourd quand il est touché à son tour par le plaisir de cet orgasme interdit.

Tout tremblant , il tombe à côté de Lucrezia sous les draps pour éviter de l'écraser et l'attire instantanément vers lui. Elle se laisse faire facilement, déboussolée par le péché qu'ils viennent de commettre.

"As-tu tué Juan pour ce qu'il a fait à Giovanni, et pour ce qu'il m'a fait à moi?" marmonne-t-elle à moitié endormie, un peu plus tard, en traçant paresseusement le contour de son bras, la tête nichée sous son menton. Cesare émet un bruit qui ressemble à un «oui», et remonte les draps sur eux, en caressant ses cheveux humides il est de retour dans son temple.

Lucrezia décolle les cheveux collés sous le menton de son frère avant de déposer un baiser sur sa gorge. "Je ne pourrai jamais aimer un autre que toi. Je t'aime, mon frère."

Cesare force sa sœur à se retourner et la prend dans ses bras. Le visage dans ses cheveux et la main posée sur son ventre là où sa semence a séché, il décide que, si l'enfer l'attend après la mort, peu importe il a vécu une centaine de vies ce soir dans le lit de Lucrèzia.

«Bonne nuit, sis".

Ils se glissent tous deux dans les bras de Morphée deux êtres distincts liés maintenant par beaucoup plus que le sang, et ils ne se réveillent que lorsque la voix de leur père retentit dans la cour.

* * *

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plus n'oubliez pas que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour le traduire et qu'il ne vous faut qu'une minute pour écrire un commentaire


End file.
